


The Four Seasons

by LimeCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Joshua Plays the Oboe, Julian Plays the Viola, Kai Plays the Piano, M/M, Manu is the Conductor, Marco Plays the Violin, Orchestra, Shower Sex, Toni Plays the Cello
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeCream/pseuds/LimeCream
Summary: But everything that touches me and youTakes us together like a bow on twoTaut strings to stroke them to the voice of one.What instrument have we been lain along?Whose are the hands that play our unison?Oh sweet song!
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> 交响乐团AU  
> 钢琴×中提琴  
> 宽歪和喂鸡提及

1  
新年假期后的第一天，布兰特刚走进排练室，就听到罗伊斯站在中间兴冲冲地分享小道消息。  
“我们乐团要新来一个小孩了！”边说边挥着他的小提琴，看得布兰特胆战心惊。  
“小孩是有多小啊？”基米希侧着身子从他边上走过去，随口问了一句。“还有当心你的琴Marco。”  
克罗斯这时背着琴走了进来，罗伊斯立刻乖乖放下胳膊。“二十岁出头吧，现在的小孩子真了不得，我二十岁的时候还没毕业呢。”  
“可是我们还缺人吗？你看看你们弦乐组简直人满为患。”  
“你对我们弦乐组有什么意见，嗯？”罗伊斯试图摆起首席的威严。“你不觉得色彩乐器组很缺人吗，或者说我们现在根本就没有色彩乐器组……对就是钢琴你们能别这么盯着我了吗？”  
“我们终于不用临时请人来弹琴了？”“我们养得起一个专门的钢伴吗？”  
克罗斯怀疑的声音和一片惊喜的声音同时响起。对于一个古典交响乐团来说，钢琴不在常规编制之内，上一任演奏员离职已经有很长一段日子了，后来一直没有招进新人。因此他们也很少演奏钢琴协奏曲，但需要的时候，外面来的演奏员总是和他们缺少默契。  
钢琴？一直在旁边听着的格雷茨卡也用手肘戳戳布兰特，看起来有点惊讶。但是布兰特只是不感兴趣地点点头，小心翼翼地拿出自己的琴，像捧出一个刚出生的婴儿。  
罗伊斯一副Toni你在想什么的表情：“包装一下，年轻的天才钢琴演奏家，当然还可以开个人独奏会搞创收啊。”  
基米希耸了耸肩，“也许是Jogi想让我们往现代风格发展。所以Julian马上就不是最小的了。”  
突然被叫到的布兰特吓了一跳，差点把正在擦琴弓的松香摔到地上。“什么？”他有点不高兴地皱着眉头，“跟我有什么关系？”  
“当然有关系，他还是你在音乐学院的学弟呢。”罗伊斯朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
排练时间到了，诺伊尔拿着指挥棒走进来。布兰特的话也就噎在喉咙里——你不也是音乐学院毕业的吗？

午休时间的剧院静悄悄的，所以刚过楼梯的转角布兰特就听到了隐隐约约的琴声。  
钢琴。他沿着一间间单人练习室往前走，想起今天好像就是新人来报到的日子。叫什么名字来着？群里似乎有说过，但他一向懒得仔细看那些闲聊。走廊里厚重的地毯吸纳了脚步声，他悄无声息地停在琴房半掩的门前，往里面瞥了一眼。  
轻快活泼的琴声比弹琴的人先吸引到他的注意，歌德填词舒伯特作曲的《野玫瑰》，每个德国孩子从小就会认的曲子。曲子很短，他赶在下一首响起之前敲了敲门框。  
背对着他的年轻人回过头，深色的头发在额前打着卷，目光中带有疑惑。布兰特歪了歪脑袋，想让自己看起来友善一点。“你就是那个新来的小朋友吧？”  
小朋友点点头，看起来还是有些茫然。在他犹豫着要不要站起来打招呼的时候，布兰特已经走向了他。“Hey Junge，”被那双透绿的眼睛一望，他终于想起了那个被匆匆划过的名字，“我记得你叫凯，他们说起过你。”  
哈弗茨又点了点头，这次脸上浮现出一点笑容。“是的，上午Manu带我去看了你们的排练，还和每个人打了招呼，但是……”  
“但是你没有看到我，因为我今天上午请假了。”布兰特替他说完，“我是Julian Brandt，你可以叫我Julian，”然后指了指背在肩上的琴，“中提琴手。”  
“嘿Julian，他们也说起过你。”布兰特可以清楚地看出哈弗茨神情里的好奇和雀跃，而且年轻男孩马上把这种情绪外化为在琴凳上挪了挪，给他腾出一个坐的地方，然后目光闪闪地看着自己。  
布兰特耸了耸肩，没有坐下去，而是另外开口：“我很喜欢《野玫瑰》，所以我更想请你再弹一遍。”  
于是甜美欢快的曲调又一次流畅地倾泻出来了。

“所以你是什么时候毕业的？我一点也不记得有在学校里见过你。”布兰特看着黑白琴键上翩跹的手指停下来，又想起罗伊斯的话。  
“去年。”哈弗茨放下琴盖，“下半年我在准备ARD比赛。”*  
“去年……哇这么一想我已经毕业快两年了。”布兰特掰着指头夸张地叹气，看着眼前青涩的学弟心情十分复杂。“你入学也太早了吧？我们好像只差了一级。”  
“钢琴和弦乐不在一幢楼，我也没有加入你们管弦乐团。”哈弗茨一只手托着下巴，手肘抵在琴盖的边缘。  
“说的也是，我都在忙着上课和练琴了。”布兰特垂下眼睛回忆自己疏于社交的学生时代，“而且后两年我去奥地利交换了，之后在当地实习，所以我到乐团也才一年多而已。”  
哈弗茨先是认真地听着，然后突然想到什么似的笑了起来，“那你刚刚还一本正经地叫我‘小朋友’，不要再装成熟前辈的样子了学长。”  
“你可不就还是个小孩子吗？”  
“我早就成年了！”  
“刚从象牙塔里出来的成年人，”布兰特抱着胳膊哼哼了两声，“你不懂乐团里的险恶，我提醒你离那几个首席远一点，尤其是Marco和Toni……尤其是Marco。”  
哈弗茨回想了一下不久前见到的大小提琴首席的样子，收敛了一点笑容。“真的吗？”声音都变得有些怯怯的。  
这么好骗还说不是小孩子呢，布兰特心情大好地揉了一把他的小卷毛，男孩儿乖乖的完全没有反抗。  
真好，自己以后终于不是被调侃的那个了，他想。

门外渐渐嘈杂起来，布兰特看了一眼时间。  
“我该去排练了，你也要去吗？”他有些拿不准地问。  
“我要去找Jogi，一起吧。”  
他们刚出琴房就看见格雷茨卡匆匆走过，一手举着手机打字一手捧着咖啡，完全没往这里看一眼。“Leon！”布兰特在后面喊了一声。  
格雷茨卡堪堪停住脚步，“Julian？你怎么还在这里不下去？”  
“去哪儿？”  
“季度工作筹备会，你肯定又没看群。”  
布兰特迷茫地低下头检查错过的消息，格雷茨卡一脸我就知道的表情，这时才注意到他身后欲言又止的哈弗茨，正在努力回忆和眼前这张脸对应的名字想要打招呼。  
“嗨，和我们一起走吧，你肯定也没看群，Jogi要给我们开个会。”他露出一个客气的笑容，语速飞快。看到布兰特已经回复了全体消息，又催促了一声之后迈起更加匆忙的步伐往前走。  
“你们看起来关系很好啊。”下楼梯的时候哈弗茨看着格雷茨卡在前面的背影，悄悄对布兰特说。“那当然，Leon也是拉中提的——‘乐器界中提手联合起来！’”布兰特也悄悄地朝他做了个鬼脸。*

新年后为数不多的清闲时间很快过去，尽管天气还没有转暖，工作已经回到了正轨。情人节有一场弦乐四重奏，之后芭蕾演出季也重新开始，接连有几场给芭蕾舞剧的伴奏，穿插着日期不定的周边城市剧院的演出邀请。第一季度的工作安排表被打印下来贴在排练室的墙上，罗伊斯每次看到就要表达一下对情人节还要工作的遗憾。“无良剧院剥削员工。”他抱着克罗斯的胳膊乱晃悠，“为什么这种日子的晚上还有人来听音乐会啊？”  
“因为不是所有人都和你一样有对象的！我求你们能别在排练室卿卿我我了吗？”布兰特觉得眼睛疼。  
“像你这么不解风情的小孩子当然没对象。”罗伊斯变本加厉，而克罗斯坦然地耸了耸肩完全没有阻止。  
我的工作环境太险恶了。布兰特咬牙切齿。  
演奏曲目的选择导致哈弗茨最近不需要和他们一起排练，所以自从第一次见面以后，布兰特只在休息室和茶水间偶尔见过他几次。要适应乐团的风格和环境大概也挺忙的，布兰特对此深有体会，而且Jogi显然是把这个二十岁的年轻人当成明日之星在培养，就没有多打扰他，每次互相倒倒苦水权当交流感情。  
所以他还是被大家调侃的那个。

《胡桃夹子》的演出排练被提上了日程。布兰特四仰八叉地躺在床上，床单上放满了谱子。这些天的排练和演出一个接一个仿佛没有尽头，他还没看完序曲就已经意识朦胧了。  
新消息的提示音把他从半梦半醒中拽出来，是诺伊尔提醒所有人明天八点在演奏厅排练。又要在两周里拉三十遍胡桃夹子了，我讨厌芭蕾季。布兰特痛苦地回复收到，然后把闹钟从七点半改到七点，准备这就去睡觉。但他刚换完睡衣手机又开始欢快地响动起来，还是群消息。

哈弗茨：打扰一下朋友们，外面是不是在下雷阵雨，剧院好像停电了  
哈弗茨：工作人员是全都下班回家了吗我被关在这里出不去了  
诺伊尔：？  
克罗斯：？  
基米希：？  
罗伊斯：？？？朋友这么晚了你为什么还在剧院  
哈弗茨：我们不是要合练了吗，我很久没弹过钢片琴*了想先练一下…  
诺伊尔：钢片琴还在库房没搬出来呢  
哈弗茨：所以我让管理员放我进去练一下，他后来可能把我忘了  
罗伊斯：天哪，现在的孩子怎么这么刻苦，我感动了  
克罗斯：今晚没有演出，库房管理员肯定早就下班了  
哈弗茨：……我应该怎么办，在里面喊话没人理我，Jogi的电话没人接而且这里信号越来越差了  
基米希：这个我知道，他到维也纳参加一个什么交流会去了，现在可能在飞机上  
罗伊斯：没有演出的话这个点已经关门了，保安应该在大门外面听不见你，但我记得Julian住在剧院附近@我  
格雷茨卡：对，一站公交车，走去也不远  
罗伊斯：去救一下这个小可怜吧  
罗伊斯：别错过最后一班地铁哦  
我：啥？？

布兰特不用拉开窗帘也知道，外面不仅在下雨，还电闪雷鸣的。他再看了几遍群消息，感觉有点不真实，上一次听说这种事还是在中学的时候，同学因为学习得太晚被锁在图书馆里，现在居然发生在一个成年人身上。  
简直傻得可爱。他点开哈弗茨的私聊界面问他现在还好吗，得到可怜兮兮的“不太好”以后叹了口气，把刚刚换上的睡衣再换下来，带着两把伞出门了。

拜这场突如其来的雷雨所赐，一个街区都停电了。布兰特踩着路面积起的薄薄一层水走到剧院门口时，正遇到几个从另一边赶来的抢修工人。等他借着手电筒的微弱光线找到隐蔽的仓库，头顶的灯也终于闪烁着亮了起来。  
“真有你的。”扑面而来一股微微发霉的气味，他小心地绕开地上的乐器和道具，走到传说中那架立式钢片琴前面，“要不是停电你还不知道自己出不去了吧？”  
哈弗茨扒着背包的肩带，满脸无辜地看着他，两眼水汪汪的，看上去像一只受惊的小鹿。  
布兰特还能怎么办呢，他的语气已经不自觉地放缓了，感觉自己像在带孩子。“你是什么时候进来的，晚饭吃过了没有——”  
话还没说完他就被猝不及防地抱住了。哈弗茨身上淡淡的洗涤剂的味道笼罩上来，布兰特彻底愣在了原地，直到环在自己腰上的手臂又收紧了一点，他才反应过来，想提醒自己身上沾了雨，但张了张嘴发不出任何声音。“谢谢你，Julian。”哈弗茨把下巴搁在了他的肩上，闷闷的声音从耳边传来。  
“不要紧。”他轻声说，一只手抬起来摸了摸男孩儿的背，“再给我弹一次琴吧。”  
钢片琴的音色温柔迷人，琴键带动击弦槌落在金属片上，像洒下一捧一捧晶莹透亮的砂糖，梦境般的氛围在拥挤狭小的库房里氤氲而起。

闪电劈裂夜空，雨还没有要停的迹象，在屋檐下布兰特递给哈弗茨一把伞：“别再淋雨感冒了，你今天已经够倒霉的了。”  
其实我也有伞。哈弗茨想，但他还是接了过来。  
“你是要坐地铁回家的吧？”路上的积水比来时更深，布兰特在心里吐槽了一下这条街的排水设施，转头去问踮着脚试图跨过大大小小水坑的哈弗茨。腿长真好，他低头看了看自己已经被打湿的鞋。  
“对！”两把伞隔开了一点距离，加上噼里啪啦的雨声，回答都带上了一点力气。  
下一个拐角走出街区，两个人对着一片漆黑的地铁站面面相觑。  
“真的这么晚了吗？”哈弗茨不敢相信地解锁手机。  
“……真的这么晚了。都怪Marco。”布兰特盯着屏幕上的时间一筹莫展。  
“公交大概也没有了。那，那我就打车吧。”哈弗茨抓了一把自己的头发，“你先回去吧Julian？都这个点了。”  
“不行！”布兰特皱起眉头，声音骤然提高，“我不可能扔下你不管，还下着这么大的雨，我不放心，”——鉴于你之前的行为——“陪你等车吧。”  
不容置疑的语调让黑发男孩沉默了半晌，他有些愧疚地垂下眼睛，默默想着自己麻烦了尤利安多少。  
“没事的。”年长的前辈又恢复了正常的语调，举着伞靠近一些，握了一下他的手腕。  
雨势渐渐放缓，但风却刮了起来，混合着潮湿的水汽和早春夜晚的寒意。五分钟过去了，十分钟过去了，马路上还是空荡荡的，哈弗茨看着布兰特身上单薄的外套又踌躇起来，自己也被风吹得瑟瑟发抖。  
布兰特裹紧了风衣外套，后悔自己出门时怎么不穿得再厚一点。“再这么等下去我们都要感冒了。”他强行压住打颤的牙齿，下定决心开口，“如果你不介意的话……可以来我家，很近。我把客房收拾一下就好了。”  
“我……”哈弗茨愣住了。  
“毕竟明天八点就要排练了，你这么等下去还不知道要几点才能回家，明天又要很早起来。”布兰特顿了顿，“不是吗？”  
看着那双眼睛，哈弗茨发现自己没有办法说“不”。

哈弗茨跟在布兰特的身后进了门，这是一间风格简洁的公寓，面积不大，但收拾得很干净。“周末我刚做了一次大扫除，正好被你赶上了，不然就不一定是这个样子了。”对此房子的主人非常坦诚。  
布兰特去厨房给他冲了一杯热可可，然后就去客房换床单了。哈弗茨想要跟去帮忙没有成功，反而被按在客厅沙发上。他坐下来盯着自己的膝盖，像小时候去陌生亲戚家拜访那样局促不安。  
群里在问他怎么样了，但直觉告诉他现在这情况还是不说为好，所以他只是含糊地说已经没事了，然后迅速收起手机。环顾周围，木质地板上灰色的地毯，现代风格的家具，搭配起来简单又舒服。除了餐桌后面墙上一幅巨大的企鹅壁画，背景的霞光和画面的阴影让它在夜晚看起来非常……有冲击力，哈弗茨的目光在上面徘徊了几秒，还是决定不去看它。  
这个时候布兰特也收拾好了，还给他找出了一整套睡衣，上面印着卡通图案。他有点不好意思地挠挠脸：“这还是很久以前的衣服了，将就穿吧。”  
哈弗茨接过来一看，嘴角控制不住地抽搐了两下。怎么又是企鹅。  
半个小时之后，身心俱疲的他终于躺在了床上——别人的床上，盖着别人的被子——又轻又软，但很暖和，回想着这到底是怎样的一天啊。  
在他调好闹钟马上就要陷入梦境之前，布兰特又不放心地来看了一眼。确认床和被子的厚薄都没有问题之后，他倚在门框上关掉手边的灯。“晚安，Kai。”  
“晚安，Julian。”

闹钟第二遍响起来的时候，布兰特还在极其不情愿地挣扎着。雨后清晨的阳光透过窗帘照在他的脸上，掀开被子坐起来前他闭着眼睛深深吸了一口气，在熟悉的被褥、木地板、床头香薰的气味之外还闻到一丝不熟悉的气味。食物的气味。在大脑还没搞清楚这是什么情况之前，他已经下意识地往味道的源头走去。  
所以当哈弗茨在厨房里煮咖啡的时候，一转身眼前就是一个顶着乱蓬蓬的头发，穿着睡衣的布兰特。  
“噢，你会做饭？”看起来还没睡醒的样子。  
“是啊，毕竟我是个成年人了。”他意有所指地说。“早，Julian。”  
布兰特打了个哈欠，脸颊上还泛着因睡眠产生的潮红，他晃了晃脑袋强迫自己清醒起来。“早。真高兴你会做饭，要我帮忙吗？”  
哈弗茨看着他的样子笑了起来。 “不用，再等我一下下就好了。”  
“唔……好吧。”布兰特自言自语，然后转身往卫生间去了。等他收拾好自己，完全清醒地再回来，早餐已经摆在了餐桌上。烤松饼，水果沙拉，拿铁咖啡，桌布和餐具放得整整齐齐，旁边还坐着一个朝他露出腼腆笑容的哈弗茨，布兰特可以明明白白地读出其中的意思就是“谢谢你照顾我但我不能再麻烦你给我做早餐了”。  
小孩子真好，他坐下来的时候又一次这么想，在心里顺带嫌弃了一下平时和自己抢早饭的同事们。

“欢乐的春天来到人间，鸟儿歌唱，迎接春光，欣喜无限。熏风缓缓，溪流淙淙，如细语喃喃。乌云遮蔽天空，电闪雷鸣通知风暴的降临。忽而雨过天晴，鸟儿继续它们美妙的歌声。  
草地百花盛开，树丛悄悄耳语；牧人睡得香甜，忠实的狗守护在身边。  
明媚的春光沐浴大地，乡村的风笛奏着欢歌，在迷人的景色之中，仙女与牧人起舞婆娑。”*

TBC

*ARD：慕尼黑国际音乐比赛  
*人善拉中提你们懂的，但我们19才不是因为拉不好小提琴才转中提的！  
*钢片琴：键盘乐器，与钢琴演奏方法相同，可演奏音阶和弦琶音等。《胡桃夹子》第二幕的“糖果仙子之舞”使用了钢片琴。  
*来自维瓦尔第在《四季》中为每一首协奏曲所作的十四行诗


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Lingling Insurance#四季应该是指挥边弹奏边指挥的但是被我篡改了，太sacrilegious了对不起！
> 
> 小凯生日快乐>3

2  
以布兰特的眼光看，那个晚上的事没有什么大不了的，不过是同事之间的举手之劳，唯一的影响是从此以后他自己草率地做早餐时总有点落差感。然而这好像在他们之间触发了一个开关，他看到哈弗茨的概率直线上升。  
是的，他们一起排练的时间变多了。但不仅如此，早上剧院的大门前，中午剧院外的餐厅里，下午茶水间的咖啡机前，甚至下班以后往车站走的路上都经常碰到，说上一会儿话，交换一点乐团里的八卦，再扩展到各自的生活。布兰特对此没有什么意见，相反还觉得多一个朋友挺好的。因为生性随和的缘故，他和乐团里所有人关系都不错，还有在英国进修的莱诺，格雷茨卡和维尔纳更是他从小到大的好朋友。但这段正在飞速发展的友谊让他感觉格外放松，他们在一起从来不用担心冷场，有的只是志趣相投的惊喜和心照不宣的合拍。  
这种默契布兰特自己还没有察觉到，但他身边的人显然旁观者清。  
“你们为什么一夜之间这么熟了？”午餐的时候维尔纳和格雷茨卡坐到他的对面。  
“我们？我和谁？”布兰特漫不经心地问，注意力都在面前的盘子上。  
“和Kai。”格雷茨卡心平气和地说，“我们昨天想找你去市中心新开的餐厅吃晚饭，但是排练一结束你们就一起走了。”  
没等他回答，维尔纳也跟着开口：“我上次想和你一起练琴也找不到你，结果你在钢琴房，你一个中提有什么必要去钢琴房？”  
布兰特抓住时机反问：“你一个二提为什么要和我一起练琴？”  
格雷茨卡和维尔纳交换了一个眼神：“那我和你不是用一个谱架的搭档吗？也一样找不到你。”  
“拜托，”布兰特给他们一个无奈的眼神，“你们这是在干嘛，吃醋吗？几岁了？”  
对面的两人被噎了一下，最终维尔纳摇摇头，“就是有点奇怪，毕竟你不是一个太热情的人，当初我和你认识了快半年才熟起来的。”  
布兰特低头想了想，然后突然笑了起来，“你们不觉得他很……很乖吗？小孩子多好啊，比你们大部分人可爱多了。”  
“所以你就是在嫌弃我们吧？”  
“所以你们就是在吃醋吧？”  
算了，这天没法聊了。  
“嘿，”这时基米希端着盘子走了过来，看着布兰特旁边的座位，“我能坐这儿吗？今天下来晚了。”  
“当然。”布兰特收拾了一下桌面，顺口问了一句，“排练结束很久了啊，你去哪了？”  
“啊，我们去音乐厅看Kai弹琴了，独奏的彩排。”  
维尔纳睁大了眼睛：“为什么我们都没听说？”  
布兰特：“当然是因为你不是首席啊。”  
双簧管首席叉起盘子里的通心粉笑了一下，“这是Jogi和Manu的事，我们只是跟着去凑热闹而已。”  
“你来之前我们就在说Kai呢。”格雷茨卡继续了之前的话题，看基米希感兴趣地挑起了眉毛，下巴朝布兰特的方向一抬，“Julian说他是个乖宝宝，比我们可爱多了。”  
基米希扑哧一声笑出来。布兰特不赞同地皱起眉头：“你们这样在背后说别人真的好吗。”  
“Kai的确是个好孩子，但如果你刚刚看了他在台上弹李斯特的样子，应该会更新一下对他的印象。”  
“可我们排练的时候也不是没看过他弹琴呀？”维尔纳好奇地问。  
“台上和台下是不一样的，伴奏和独奏也不一样。”基米希放下手里的叉子，想要找一个合适的形容，“虽然没有那么夸张，但你们可以想象一下平时的Marco和在台上拉柴小协的Marco。”  
“……懂了。”桌上的其余三个人都若有所思地点点头。  
来电震动打破了沉默，是基米希的手机，放在布兰特旁边的桌面上，他一低头就瞥到了。“葡萄牙打来的？”  
手机的主人迅速把它捞走，无视三道齐刷刷投过来的目光，匆匆撂下一句“我吃完了你们接着聊吧”，直接端起盘子起身就走。  
“是Jule。”  
“不然还能是谁。”  
“他什么时候才能回来？”  
又一波午休八卦开始了。

钟声敲响五下，布兰特背着琴走下楼梯。难得今天准时下班，这个月终于只剩最后一场芭蕾舞剧了，复活节假期近在眼前，这么想着他的脚步都轻快了起来。  
身后传来一阵有些急促的脚步声，“Julian！”  
布兰特不用回头就知道是谁，一眨眼黑发男孩已经跑到了他身边，眼睛里亮晶晶的，“我们一起走吧，Jonathan告诉我街对面的面包店今天打折，你想去看看吗？”  
当然。于是他们就肩并肩往剧院外走。  
“Joshua说今天去看了你的彩排，”布兰特想起什么，偏过头看向哈弗茨，语气里不自觉带上一点笑意，“这么快就要开独奏会了？”  
后者不好意思地抿了抿嘴唇，脸上又挂着那副腼腆的笑容。“是的，就在周日晚上。”他承认。  
布兰特点点头，还没开口就听见哈弗茨又说，你会来看吗？  
看着那双透出期待，或许还有一丝丝紧张的绿眼睛，没有谁能说得出拒绝的话，当然他也不想拒绝。  
“哦，当然。我会穿上最好的衬衫坐在第一排，然后在鞠躬谢幕的时候跑上去给演奏家先生献花。”他半开玩笑地说。  
他们年轻的演奏家于是也夸张地朝他鞠了一躬，两人在色彩绚丽的夕阳下笑成一团。

结果布兰特最后没能去成，因为该死的、被放在周日的声部加练，给哈弗茨发消息的时候他无奈地想。但作为一提首席的罗伊斯都没有表示异议，他也没那个胆量向诺伊尔请假。排练开始前他把手机静音放在背包的最底层，看了一眼消息栏，哈弗茨没有回复他。  
这种感觉就像小时候爸爸妈妈因为出差错过了自己的生日一样。中午他们在餐厅门口遇见时布兰特这么想。身边的维尔纳看到哈弗茨，脱口而出：“同是天涯加班人啊朋友。”  
“还是你们周末加练比较折磨人啊哈哈。”  
布兰特让维尔纳先去占座，然后凑近哈弗茨，“你没有回我消息，所以我有必要再亲口说一遍，”他小声说，“……对不起。”  
哈弗茨抬起头看了他一眼，轻轻地叹了一口气，最终反而安慰他说，没事的，Julian。  
那神情让他感觉像是遗弃了一只几个月大的小猫。负罪感的驱使之下，他伸出手轻轻碰了碰那头为了演出被好好打理过的小卷毛，“你还会有很多场独奏会的。”  
男孩儿朝他点了点头，那神情让布兰特心软得不像话。

之后的几周不如布兰特之前预想的那样轻松，音乐会和舞剧告一段落，但弦乐声部的加练无穷无尽，他几乎就没有过按时下班的日子。管乐和打击乐对他们的嘲笑已经变成了同情，而他们甚至都不知道自己是为了什么，天天拉巴赫和维瓦尔第，把巴洛克时期的曲子练了个遍。  
直到五月初的一个周五晚上，练习开始前大家正凑在一起七嘴八舌地抱怨自己的健康问题，从手指手腕，到颈椎腰椎无一幸免。“今天结束我最好就去医院挂个急诊看看，我的脖子真的快要断了。”布兰特试图用下弓敲敲自己酸痛的脖子和肩膀，但收效甚微。诺伊尔就是这个时候才向他们宣布——  
“今年乐季结束前，六月中旬的时候，我们要再办一场室内乐。“  
“巡演？”罗伊斯懒洋洋地问。  
“不，借场，只去柏林，”诺伊尔摇了摇头，神情严肃了一些，“国家歌剧院。”  
罗伊斯一下子坐直了。布兰特瞪大了眼睛，环顾四周除了几个资历深厚的首席，其余人，尤其是像他这样新人级别的乐手，都是一副震惊的样子。  
“曲目是什么？”克罗斯沉默了好久才问。  
“《四季》。”  
布兰特长长叹了口气，难怪只有弦乐声部，难怪他们最近把维瓦尔第的曲子练到吐。  
“这么一想，这种被演滥的曲子我们居然从来没演过。”又过了一会罗伊斯才开口，“你要配羽管键琴还是风琴，还是竖琴？”*  
“当然是羽管键琴。”诺伊尔耸了耸肩。  
所以哈弗茨也会和他们一起，布兰特默默地想。

早上五点不到的航班，候机大厅里的人还不算多。工作人员坐在最前面，诺伊尔坐得离所有人远远的，在看总谱，罗伊斯靠在克罗斯的肩上直犯困，其余人不是在看手机就是戴着耳机在补觉。布兰特揪着琴盒的肩带靠在椅子上，既困倦又紧张，两种情绪的纠缠让他越发焦虑。哈弗茨坐在旁边，看起来脸色也不太好。  
“你紧张吗？”也许说说话会好一点吧，他想。  
“当然。”哈弗茨露出一个很淡的微笑，“而且我没吃早饭，大概有点低血糖。”  
听了这话，布兰特立刻从背包里翻出两条巧克力棒，他从来不会缺这些这些小零食。“来一条吗？我也没吃早饭，起得太早了。”  
哈弗茨的眼睛里闪出一点愉快的光芒。他们把自己埋在行李箱和背包和琴盒后面咔嚓咔嚓地咬着巧克力棒，还在一起咯咯笑。“我们看起来好傻。”  
“像偷偷在演出前吃东西的管乐手。”哈弗茨笑出了酒窝。  
“这种时候还是我们好一点。”布兰特眨眨眼睛，拿过吃剩的包装袋往垃圾箱走去。等他回来的时候，哈弗茨递给他一只耳机。  
柔缓的低音像教堂的钟声由远及近。“拉赫玛尼诺夫啊。”他说。  
“每次我演出前都会听听拉二，尤其是第二乐章，它真的很神奇。”  
“我也觉得。”布兰特听着进入中段后渐强的钢琴，感到焦虑在一点一点被抚平，不知道是因为这首曲子，还是周身安宁的氛围，还是身边的人。

飞机上的冷气开得有点太足了，在把行李箱搬上置物架的时候哈弗茨对他皱了皱眉头，“你的手也太冰了Julian！”  
“对不起？这上面太冷了。”布兰特缩了缩身子坐进靠窗的座位。  
“那你还挽着袖子？”哈弗茨的目光落在他的手臂上，毫无预兆地伸出手帮他把衬衫袖子放下来。布兰特的话生生被卡在喉咙口，眼睁睁地看着哈弗茨动作轻柔又仔细地把卷起来的布料一寸寸展平到手腕，把解开的纽扣重新扣上去，做完一边还微微倾身过来，把另一边的袖子也放下来扣好。整个过程自然而然，然后他满意地坐回去，“好啦，等待会再要一条毯子盖起来。”  
布兰特只觉得两只手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩全起来了，还打了个哆嗦，但不是因为冷。他一时间什么话也说不出来，但也不需要说话了，因为哈弗茨已经拿出了耳塞戴上，轻声嘟囔着：“我好困要睡一会儿，你别忘记拿毯子哦Julian……”  
“睡吧。”等到旁边的声音小下去，布兰特轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，但他的手还没收回去就被已经半梦半醒的男孩儿抓进了怀里，就像要在狭小的睡眠空间里找个依靠一样。  
“……Kai？”他试着挪了挪自己的手臂，但反而被抱得更紧，罪魁祸首整个人都向他这里偏，还无意识地发出了几声含义不明的哼声，声音软乎乎的。  
好吧。他没有办法了，只能任由自己的手臂像娃娃一样被抱着。他看向哈弗茨，后者看上去已经完全睡着了。左半边的头发被压在脸颊和椅背中间，显得有些凌乱。眉头微微皱起，双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛垂下来，眼下还有一圈淡淡的乌青。乐季结束前最后的忙碌，布兰特今天早上洗脸的时候也注意到自己的黑眼圈。但他的嘴角是上扬的，湿润的嘴唇略微分开，露出一点点牙齿。脸颊瘦得一如既往，不过睡眠似乎让锐利的颧骨线条都变得柔和了，让他整个人显得安静又柔软，简直像个天使。  
空姐经过的时候善解人意地主动递给他两条毯子，他用一只手艰难地给身边的睡美人盖上，再把另一条往自己身上随便一搭。今天是个无风的好天气，飞机在云层上平稳地飞行，阳光变得愈发强烈。他拉下窗板，渐渐也感到睡意袭来。迷迷糊糊之间，他感到他们的肩膀挨在了一起，而自己的脑袋碰到了什么支撑物，他想也没想就搁了上去，意识很快被抽离，落进厚实松软的云层里。  
所以当诺伊尔从洗手间回来，看到的就是这幅景象：布兰特的头枕在哈弗茨的肩上，哈弗茨搂着布兰特的胳膊，毯子乱七八糟地盖在他们身上，两个人依偎在一起睡着了。

演出定在六月十二号晚上。“你们能想象这几天Manu会怎么对我们吗？”趁诺伊尔和工作人员在酒店前台商量房间的时候，罗伊斯倒在大堂的沙发上对他的同事们说，大家脸上的表情都很精彩。罗伊斯在空中挥了挥手，“所以这个上午好好休息朋友们，等着之后被榨干吧。”  
“你可以换个词。”诺伊尔走过来拍了一把他的肩膀，手里拿着一沓房卡，“双人间，你们自己选室友吧。”  
格雷茨卡和维尔纳非常自觉地去领了一张房卡，他们已经放弃去找布兰特了。“Julian肯定要和Kai住一间，”维尔纳说，“他们真的没在谈恋爱吗？”  
诺伊尔正好听到他们的吐槽，问了一句：“你们看到他们刚刚在飞机上的样子了吗？”  
“没有。他们怎么了？”两人警觉地看向他。  
“不，没什么。”还是别让你们知道了。

柏林国家歌剧院位于勃兰登堡门东面的菩提树下大街，因此也被称为“菩提树歌剧院”。上世纪五十年代重建以后使用至今，典型的巴洛克建筑，带有浓重的德国风格。外形庄重大方，六根柱子撑起主立面，上有浮雕和塑像，内部各处陈列着精致的艺术品。供休息的阿波罗大厅白金相间、典雅和谐，温煦的阳光从顶部射入。演出大厅由一层池座和三层楼座组成，装饰与布置尽显金碧辉煌。  
这里同时也是柏林国家乐团的驻地，所以他们使用演奏厅的时间非常有限，大部分时间只能在排练室排练。“我们每天只来现场完整练一次，所以我不会打断你们，但是，珍惜机会，各位。”第一天的傍晚诺伊尔在后台对他们说。  
座位和谱架已经在台上布置好，灯光亮起，乐手们带着自己的琴走上舞台，第一小提琴最左，从左往右依次是第二小提琴、中提琴、大提琴、倍大提琴，坐成一个环形，羽管键琴居中最前。全部坐定以后第一小提琴首席上场，站到羽管键琴旁边。接着对音开始，因为没有双簧管，所以由一提首席——罗伊斯给出一个标准A音。对音完毕后指挥上场，诺伊尔给了一个全体起立的手势，然后自己向着空无一人的观众席鞠躬。转身再给手势，全体坐下，演出开始。  
春之第一乐章是一首活泼的快板。第二小提琴、中提琴、大提琴组成伴奏，羽管键琴奏出通奏低音。断音、颤音和流动的音阶模拟鸟鸣，抖动的低音传出风雨声，乐队合奏与小提琴独奏交替出现，由小提琴奏出华彩后，以合奏结束。第二乐章是一首广板，曲风舒缓，独奏小提琴以巴洛克风格奏出柔和忧郁的曲调，中提琴以响亮而短促的重复音符模仿牧羊犬的叫声。第三乐章曲调为之一转，变成欢快迷人的乡村舞曲，小提琴活泼跳跃，低音弦乐模仿风笛声响，合奏与独奏轮番出现，将春日推向欢乐的终结。  
夏更为热烈生动。不过分的快板、柔板、急板构成三个乐章。起初轻弱断续，骄阳似火令人困倦，小提琴在高音八度上奏出鸟雀啁啾，接着清风吹来，逐渐强劲，曲速随之加快，一丝惴惴不安夹杂其中。下一乐章，旋律再次放缓，气氛凝滞，阵阵雷鸣夹杂其中，预示着暴风雨的来临。骤然间电闪雷鸣，冰雹打落，弦乐各声部走弓如飞暗示往来交叉的闪电和倾盆而下的大雨，低音区奏出隆隆雷声。  
秋的全曲洋溢着欢乐的气息，音乐由流畅快速过渡到优美宽广，再转为活跃豪迈，记录下从载歌载舞的欢宴到安然入眠，再到出门打猎，猎枪鸣响，猎犬狂吠的过程。  
维瓦尔第的冬日是寒冷而快乐的，第一乐章的快板描绘寒风凛冽、大雪纷飞的景象。第二乐章的广板奏出温柔优美的旋律，乐队为独奏小提琴拨弦伴奏模仿檐上落下的水滴，羽管键琴的琴音如雪花洒落其中，营造出恬静慵懒的氛围。第三乐章由独奏进入，题诗充满谐趣，乐曲时强时弱，如同时快时慢的冰上滑行。雪融冰裂，暖风轻叩，春日又将来临。*  
抬头看指挥的时候，布兰特总是禁不住地看向那架羽管键琴。他们的首席倚在琴边衣角翩飞，罗伊斯的独奏总是张弛有度，富于表现力和音乐性的，但他看的是哈弗茨。尽管他们都是一样的紧张没有经验，但他坐在琴前的样子看上去那么镇静自若，又游刃有余，好像没有什么能影响他。台上台下是不一样的，布兰特在这时不合时宜地想起基米希的话。  
肾上腺素和紧张情绪再次一齐作用，错音就不必说了，还进错了一次拍，肩托也因为过于仓促的换把位差点掉下去。虽然中提的存在感没有那么强，但他还是感觉到诺伊尔往这里看了好几次，要不是现场排练大概就要被叫停了。旁边的格雷茨卡也注意到了，在乐章之间用手肘戳了戳他。布兰特深吸一口气，努力压下心里纠结成一团的情绪，强迫自己不要再乱看了。  
排练结束以后，大概是他后来调整过来了，诺伊尔没有说什么，反而是克罗斯叫住了他。  
“你今天怎么了，Julian？”大提琴首席刚刚就坐在他的后面，布兰特心虚地低着头没有回答。  
“音准不够，跳弓太多。”克罗斯说话完全不留情面，“而且你最近是在听海菲兹的录音吗？一直比声部稍微快一点。”*  
“……对不起，”布兰特叹了一口气，“我不够专心。”  
克罗斯的表情带上了一点关切：“你看起来有点焦虑。”  
“我也不知道怎么了。”这话也不算完全在说谎，他对其中原因好像既知道又不知道，“可能是昨天没睡好……”说到最后声音因为底气不足越来越低。  
克罗斯没再和他纠缠下去，只是说了一句好好休息就开始收拾自己的乐谱和谱架。  
罗伊斯蹦蹦跳跳地向他走来，语气轻快：“你刚刚在和Julian说什么？”  
“说说他的表现，他就坐在我前面，有必要提醒他一下。”  
“嗯？我感觉到Julian一直在朝我这个方向看，尤其是前半段。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“你猜他是在看谁，我还是Kai？”  
“要是你的话你希望我对他吃醋吗？”克罗斯没忍住捏了捏罗伊斯的脸颊。  
“哼，”金发的独奏扬了扬下巴，“打赌吗，又一个暗恋综合症候群的小年轻罢了。”

演出前一天，曲子的演奏已经被打磨得差不多了，最初的不安和自我怀疑趋于平缓，情绪如同烧开后又放凉的水，到这时反而放松下来。  
布兰特注意到这天哈弗茨的消息特别多。早上他是被床头连续不断的新消息提示音吵醒的，之后在去排练的路上，在排练的间隙，在餐厅排队结账的时候，他的室友好像都被雨后春笋般的短信、电话、WhatsApp消息占满了。在他想抱怨自己的松香被摔碎了，想吐槽他们今天又换了弓法，想哀嚎指挥要一档一档地检查的时候，最终都没能开口。  
直到睡前，布兰特先用了浴室。但等他看完自己的分谱和留在上面的关于弓法指法的笔记，换好睡衣钻进被窝，在YouTube上看了好几个视频以后，哈弗茨才擦着湿漉漉的头发走出来，刚刚挂掉一个电话。他看上去精疲力竭，直接把手机调成飞机模式就往床头柜上一丢。  
“你今天看起来很忙。”布兰特让自己陷在枕头堆里，不动声色地说。  
哈弗茨抓了一把塌下去的头发，慢慢坐在单人床的床边对着他。“其实今天是……”他咬住嘴唇，语气有点犹豫，“我的生日。”  
“什么？”布兰特噌的一下坐起来，睁大眼睛：“你怎么不告诉我……我们？”  
今天刚满二十一岁的男孩儿抓着床单，无辜地看着他，“你看，明天就要正式演出了，我不想麻烦大家。”  
“至少我们可以祝你生日快乐的！”布兰特手舞足蹈地掀开被子爬下床，拿起放在地毯上的琴盒，坐到了哈弗茨身边，“那就将就一下，让我给你拉一首生日歌吧。”  
A大调上的生日快乐歌，旋律没有难度，但他第一次用自己的琴给别人拉生日歌，这看起来像是青春期高中生会对暗恋的人做的事。  
Zum Geburtstag viel Glück,  
Zum Geburtstag viel Glück,  
Zum Geburtstag alles Gute,  
Zum Geburtstag viel Glück.  
“生日快乐，小朋友。”  
哈弗茨自始至终都在认真看着他，直到最后一个音符消弭在空气里，好像还没有回过神。“有你祝我生日快乐，那就够了。”他说。  
“Kai……”布兰特又发现自己说不出话了，怔愣之间他感到哈弗茨靠近了他，因为还没干透的头发上的湿气已经触碰到了自己的脸颊。  
绿眼睛撞上蓝眼睛，他们在彼此的眼眸里看见自己的倒影。谁也没有动，谁也没有说话，任由周围的空气在这一刻凝滞。  
琴弓从不由自主松开的右手滑了下去，砸在琴盒上发出一声微弱的响动，但这足以惊醒思绪渐渐迷离的布兰特，他的心跳几乎也要随着这一下停止了。  
“天哪，”他小小地抽了一口气，装作慌乱的样子，俯身捡起掉落的弓，连带着把琴也一起重新收好拿远。等这一套动作做完，还欲盖弥彰地打了个哈欠，“快去吹干头发早点睡吧。”  
他爬上自己的床，有意避开哈弗茨的眼睛，关掉头顶的床头灯，然后迅速闭上了眼睛。心慌意乱的感觉在黑暗中铺天盖地般袭来。

对于一个青年乐团来说，收获观众们的起立鼓掌总是令人雀跃的，尤其是在这样不同寻常的场合。返场结束以后诺伊尔去接受采访了，后台吵吵闹闹的，罗伊斯在拉着克罗斯去签售前兴高采烈地喊待会大家一起去喝一杯，布兰特听了吐吐舌头。  
“上一次巡演结束他们是穿着燕尾服去的，酒吧里所有人都呆掉了。”他偏过头去找哈弗茨。  
哈弗茨咯咯笑起来，演出结束后不久，脸颊还是红扑扑的。“我怎么不喜欢酒吧。”他的眼睛里眨着纯良的光芒。  
“那我们跑吧！”布兰特兴奋地一拍脑袋，“给你补过一个生日，怎么样？你昨天都没有吃生日蛋糕。”  
虽然哈弗茨觉得是布兰特自己想吃蛋糕，但看着他写满期待的目光，答案当然是好。  
他们回到房间换下过分严肃的演出服，赶在所有人发现之前溜之大吉。夏日夜晚的气温正好，徐徐清风中裹挟着若有若无的凉意。在此之前谁也不熟悉柏林，但这不妨碍他们在首都的街头兴致勃勃地闲逛，在热闹的勃兰登堡门前发IG story，在巴黎广场的甜品店里吃精致小巧的蛋糕，在菩提树下大街林立的商店里挑纪念品，最后捧着汽水坐在葱茏的栗树和菩提树下的长椅上，约好明天要早起来这里的咖啡馆吃早餐。  
“假期你有什么打算吗？”布兰特冲着身边的人问，声音既疲惫又快乐。  
“回亚琛，练琴，度假，就没了。”  
“你想不想来找我？我们可以一起去度假！”他听见自己这么说。刚刚的巧克力蛋糕里一定掺了朗姆酒，要不然他的头怎么这么晕呢。  
哈弗茨的眼睛还因笑容而弯着，他说：“好啊。”  
好啊，我们可以去西班牙的海滩，或者去瑞士滑雪怎么样——  
布兰特看着他的绿眼睛，如同澄澈的湖水，荡漾着温柔的光辉，有星辰的碎片零落其中。前一晚的心悸再次席卷而来，去哪里度假不重要了，周围的一切都不重要了，心脏在胸腔里狂跳不止，理智像被扯碎的棉絮四处飞散。  
他把没喝完的汽水罐随便一放，倾身过去贴上哈弗茨还在一张一合的嘴唇。  
柔软的、湿润的触感传来的一瞬间，一阵强烈的电流自相接处传遍全身，下一秒他的意识突然回笼，但已经来不及了。  
哈弗茨僵在原地，说话声戛然而止，不知所措地睁大了眼睛。碳酸挥发出的带着甜味的气泡在他们的唇齿间炸裂开来，滚烫的呼吸洒落在彼此的鼻尖。他的双手双脚都好像失去了知觉，全身上下唯一能感受到的就是布兰特凑上来的嘴唇。  
时间过了多久？他不知道。周五夜晚的喧闹已经过去，周围安静得只剩下轻风吹过时树叶的沙沙声，他们两个人好像就构成了全世界。直到布兰特稍稍地后退拉开一点距离，抬起眼睛向上看着他的时候，哈弗茨还是对眼前的情景没有一点真实的认知。  
“Julian，”他喃喃开口，“Julian。”  
昨晚被打断的一切都在这个时刻被接上了，哈弗茨抬起手臂圈住布兰特的肩膀，把他的尤利安压在椅背上，衔住他泛着水光的嘴唇，亲吻他，打开他，探索他。

“盛夏骄阳似火，人困畜乏，杜鹃啼叫，斑鸠与金翅雀也都在不停地啁啾。  
苍蝇嗡嗡，翻飞不停，令人不得安宁。  
天空电闪雷鸣，人人惊恐；冰雹击打，毁坏了收成。”

TBC

*羽管键琴：又名大键琴，巴洛克时期的典型乐器，声音明亮、清澈，具有金属的光泽。在形制上与现代的三角钢琴相似，但琴弦是用羽管拨奏而不是用琴槌敲击。《四季》中使用了羽管键琴，也有乐团用竖琴和风琴代替。  
*有参考，见《西方古典音乐入门》。  
*海菲兹（Jascha Heifetz）：20世纪最伟大的小提琴演奏家之一，以演奏自带1.5倍速闻名（不是）


	3. Autumn & Winter

3  
新乐季开始了，哈弗茨对着工作安排表，把一场场演出和彩排的时间标记在自己的日历上。刚刚结束不久的假期——西班牙永远晴朗湛蓝的天空，碧浪翻腾的海水和风景怡人的沙滩，都还鲜艳明亮地停留在记忆里。还有尤利安，他的尤利安，比伊比萨半岛的阳光更耀眼的金发，比波蒂那茨湾的海水更澄澈的眼睛，比萨利内斯海滩的白沙更细腻柔软的皮肤。很难说是哪一个更让他流连忘返。  
和布兰特以情侣的身份去度假，和以朋友的身份去度假，大部分时间没有什么不同，都让他感到放松又自在。爱情没有颠覆他们之间的相处模式，这让缺乏经验的年轻人着实松了一口气。但他们也有许多独属于恋人的时刻，比如相拥着一起醒来的清晨，耳鬓厮磨的夜晚，从背后突袭的拥抱，聊天时交换的数不清的吻。  
现在一切回到了正轨。工作占去了他们大部分的精力，但相互的爱意给生活刷上了一层融化的蜜糖，彼此的存在就是紧张忙碌的日子里最大的安慰。

秋日午后的阳光照进琴房，带着让人昏昏欲睡的暖意。布兰特懒洋洋地坐在琴凳的一边靠在哈弗茨身上，翻着下午要排练的谱子，又是小提琴协奏曲。  
“小提琴简直垄断了古典乐。”他合上谱子，大段的休止小节看得他头疼，一页只重复两个音更让人崩溃，“单独写给中提琴的曲子太少了，和钢琴合奏的更少。只有数不完的viola jokes viola jokes viola jokes……”  
哈弗茨无奈地闭上眼睛又睁开，戳戳他鼓起来的脸颊，“我们能均一均就好了。”  
布兰特可怜兮兮地倒进男朋友的怀里，过了一会儿又想起来：“我昨天在油管上看到一个把爱乐之城的曲子改成四重奏的，我们也可以改编一下。”说着把手机解锁递给哈弗茨。  
“《Another Day of Sun》？我好像也看到过这个。”  
“试试吗？”布兰特坐直了，“自娱自乐一下。”  
他们研究了一会儿，然后试探性地开始合奏，时不时再停下来讨论各自的声部。突然响起的敲门声打断了断断续续的旋律，一回头是罗伊斯站在门边。“我居然听见了流行音乐的声音？”他皱了皱鼻子，“该去排练了小朋友们。”  
哈弗茨和布兰特对视了一眼，他们又忘记看时间了。“噢，我们这就来。”哈弗茨放下琴盖，不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。  
罗伊斯眯起了眼睛，看着他们冷不丁地开口：“你们两个是不是在一起了？”  
布兰特手上一抖，收拾好的谱子散落了一地。哈弗茨吓了一跳，赶紧弯下腰帮他捡起来。等到两人直起身，都欲言又止地看着罗伊斯不说话。  
“拜托，别这样。”他们的首席走进来，“不用这么看着我，谈恋爱也不会开除你们的。”  
“……”布兰特询问地看了哈弗茨一眼，得到一个肯定的眼神之后问：“你为什么知道？”  
罗伊斯十分干脆地翻了一个白眼：“你们就差把‘我们在一起了’写在脸上了。而且你以为排练的时候越过我偷看Kai我注意不到吗？”  
被看穿的小情侣立刻红了脸。罗伊斯继续说：“但这有什么可藏的？只要不影响排练和演出的状态不会有人说什么的。”  
“像我们这种没资历的新人，”哈弗茨看起来有些局促，“我们不想要太张扬，毕竟……”  
“毕竟我是没琴权的中提。”布兰特面无表情地接话。  
“而我是说不上话的钢伴。”哈弗茨干巴巴地补全，“应该少说话多弹琴。”*  
“行了行了你俩给我演双簧呢。”罗伊斯哭笑不得，但很快端正了神色，“可以理解，当初我和Toni也是这么想的。”  
布兰特：“但你们现在还是秀得让人发指。”  
罗伊斯：“等你再熬上八九年吧小朋友。”  
想了想他又说，“既然你们不想，我不会往外说的。”  
“谢啦，Marco。” 布兰特非常直接地表达了感谢，哈弗茨也向他投去感激的目光，然后悄悄揽住自己男朋友的腰，脸上挂住藏不住的笑意。  
“小孩子就是小孩子。”罗伊斯饶有兴致地看着他们，“不过你们知道这种事是瞒不住的吧？就像之前Joshua和Julian——另外一个Julian，Kai，不是你这个。而且你们应该感谢我不是Thomas，不然今天下午就整个乐团甚至总监乐务保安都知道了。”  
布兰特想了想他们已经离职的前三角铁手，笑出了声，“但没有Thomas在乐团真的挺无聊的。”  
“是啊，我们都想他了。”罗伊斯拍了拍他的肩膀。

布兰特抱着一束花走进后台的时候，哈弗茨已经在等他了，手上捧着另一束花。  
“送给哈弗茨先生，您真是太了不起了。”他笑嘻嘻地说，把花塞到结束了第二次独奏会的年轻人怀里，“我实在不好意思跟刚刚那个小姑娘抢。”  
哈弗茨眨了眨眼睛，把两束花都放下，走近一步把布兰特整个揽进怀里。他把脑袋埋进男朋友的颈窝里，深深吸了一口气。  
“你身上都是玫瑰花的味道。”  
布兰特觉得自己脸红了，他抬起手捧住哈弗茨的脸颊，“感谢这次我们没有加练，你看我穿的这件衬衫，可贵了。”   
哈弗茨浅浅地笑了，投去一个再明显不过的讨要奖励的眼神，“我也有很努力了！”  
小男孩的热情，布兰特想，然后凑上去给了一个足够使两人融化的吻。  
“快去签售吧。”他们还黏在一起，布兰特恋恋不舍地开口，替他整了整因为拥抱歪到一边的领结，“不知道有多少女孩子想要哈弗茨先生的签名合影呢。”  
“可惜我已经有布兰特先生啦。”哈弗茨又在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，“马上回来，等我哦。”

“农夫们载歌载舞，喜庆丰收，痛饮美酒，纵情欢乐。  
大地充满了欢乐，秋高气爽，诱人入眠。  
晨曦初露，猎人们披挂号角与猎枪，手牵猎狗出家门。猎枪鸣响，猎狗狂吠，惊恐的野兽四散奔逃。”

*试图玩一个谐音梗，piano除了钢琴还表示弱[p]，所以这里“弹琴”也有“弱奏”的意思，但是中文表现不出来（

4  
十一月初，寒潮来势汹汹地席卷了整个德国，一连几天的阴雨大风让气温骤降。  
“今天真的太冷了。”后台没有开暖气，演出开始之前哈弗茨跺着脚对布兰特说，他们的身上只有单薄的燕尾服，在里面塞进保暖内衣也无济于事。  
“是的，太冷了。”布兰特的声音听起来都在发抖，想要再练一练揉弦的手指也有点僵硬。  
哈弗茨皱起眉头走近他，握住他没有拿琴的那只手，“还好吗Julian？你的声音为什么这么哑？”  
“没事，没事。”布兰特心烦意乱地摇摇头，“就是这里没开空调，等到了台上我就好了。”说着还打了个喷嚏。  
“不你看起来一点都不好——”  
“Manu已经来了我们马上就要上台了。”  
年轻人还想坚持，但演出时间确实已经到了，只能不情不愿地放开布兰特，看着他苍白的脸色，心里充满担忧。

尽管气候恶劣，周五晚场的音乐会还是座无虚席。拉赫玛尼诺夫的第二钢琴协奏曲，这是哈弗茨最喜欢的曲子之一，也是出了名的困难。为了这场演出整个乐团排练了将近两个月，辛苦程度和去国家歌剧院那次相比有过而无不及。  
钢琴是今晚的主角，他坐在舞台的最前方面对观众，身后的弦乐手们坐得密密麻麻，演出开始前他试图用余光去看看布兰特，但视线完全被第一小提琴和第二小提琴挡住了。  
他为这场演出付出的时间精力比其他人更甚，但终于等到坐在台上的这一刻，预想中的欣喜雀跃被忧虑略略掩盖了。三个乐章将近四十分钟，整场演奏没有出什么错，数年培养出的专注本能让他尚且能够把所有情绪和事物都放在一边，但在等待返场的几十秒里听到布兰特压抑的咳嗽声还是让他的心揪紧了。  
天气预报接连发布了降温和降雪两道预警，音乐会结束后的签售因此取消了。站起来鞠躬谢幕的时候布兰特只觉得天旋地转，之后走下舞台的步伐都是虚浮的。该死，他在心里暗暗骂了一声。  
后台里嘈杂的说话声吵得人头疼，于是他踉跄地跌坐在外面走廊的椅子上，天花板上的灯亮得刺眼，他干脆双手掩面让自己浸没在黑暗里。耳边很快响起急促而混乱的脚步声，一个热源扑在了自己发冷的身上。  
“Julian？Julian！”哈弗茨紧张地叫他，一手揽住他的腰，一手扶住他的肩膀，把他整个罩在怀里。布兰特从指缝中勉强睁开了眼睛，“头晕”，这是他现在最强烈的感受。  
比上台前更沙哑的嗓音让哈弗茨吓了一跳，他换了个姿势挡住灯光，扒开布兰特盖在眼睛上的手。他的尤利安现在看起来非常糟糕，脸颊苍白的底色上泛着不正常的潮红，额头是滚烫的，手心是冰凉的，整个人都在微微发抖。  
“你发烧了，烧得很厉害。”他自己的声音都不稳了，“你刚刚就是这么撑着在台上演出的？”  
“你别……”布兰特又一次紧闭双眼，脑袋挨着哈弗茨的手臂像要找个支撑，他的喉咙里火烧火燎，几乎是在用气声说话，“这里怎么这么冷啊……”  
看着他的样子哈弗茨几乎能感觉到胸口被撕扯的痛意，“等一下我，等一下我，”他近乎语无伦次地轻声呢喃，“我去收拾一下我们的东西，然后带你去医院。”  
哈弗茨从来没有这么感激过剧院提供的热水，在找到两人的外套，带上布兰特的琴盒之后，他手忙脚乱地回到昏昏沉沉的男朋友身边，把厚厚的呢子大衣裹在发抖的病号身上，把装满热水的保温杯递到他的嘴边。  
布兰特只觉得全身的力气都在台上被抽空了，此时此刻像个提线木偶一样任凭哈弗茨摆布。热水和外套让他的神智清明了一点，他按住想要扶起自己的手，“就是流感而已……我回去吃点药睡一觉就没事了。”  
“……”哈弗茨尽全力不让自己摇着布兰特的肩膀喊出来，你到底在想什么你已经病成这个样子了怎么还能不去医院！  
“不行。”他尽量克制但坚定地说，攥紧布兰特的手，“你真的病得很严重Julian，待会要下雪了，我们赶快走吧。”  
大概真的难受到没力气争辩，布兰特疲惫地点点头算是妥协了。  
雪还没有下下来，但夜空中已经乌云密布，凛冽的寒风在街头横冲直撞。哈弗茨尽力用自己的大半身体护住布兰特，但尽管隔着好几层织物，他还是能感觉到布兰特又开始发抖。  
“风太大了，我把我的外套给你吧？”在路边等车的时候他想要把自己的衣服脱下来，但布兰特出乎意料地坚决拒绝：“不能让你也生病了。”于是他只能更用力地搂住他的尤利安，一边祈盼出租车快点来。  
所幸这时候诺伊尔开着车路过了他们，他降下车窗疑惑地问：“你们怎么还不回家？”  
“Julian发烧了，”风越来越大了，哈弗茨边回答边扶住看起来越来越虚弱的布兰特，“我们要去医院。”  
诺伊尔看着布兰特苍白的脸色皱起了眉头，他很快就做出决定，“快上车吧，我送你们去，马上就要下雪了。”  
哈弗茨完全没有客套，道过谢后就打开后座的车门扶着布兰特坐进去。诺伊尔把暖气调高了两度。“谢谢你Manu。”布兰特靠在椅背上小声说，哈弗茨想要继续抱住他却被轻轻推开，“我会传染给你的。”  
后视镜里的诺伊尔看起来欲言又止，哈弗茨不清楚指挥到底知不知道他们俩的事，但不管怎么样到这个份上应该是知道了，不过他现在也没有心思去管这些。在暖和的温度里布兰特不发抖了，但也没有好到哪里去，哈弗茨不顾他的反抗攥住他出着虚汗的手，把他在真皮椅背上找不到支撑点的脑袋按到自己的肩膀上，“再坚持一会儿。”  
“刚刚在台上Julian看起来还行……”诺伊尔控制着声音，尽力不去打扰生病的中提手。  
“就是在硬撑。”哈弗茨无奈地说，边说边替布兰特擦去额头上的冷汗。  
医院离剧院不算远，说话间他们已经在大门口停下。哈弗茨小心地把布兰特扶出车门，诺伊尔也下车替他们拿上琴盒，把两个年轻人送到急诊大楼的门口。“需要帮忙的话随时打给我。”临走前他不放心地叮嘱。  
“太感谢了。”哈弗茨发自内心地向他们的指挥道谢。

值班护士给布兰特测了体温以后在一张挂号单上写下数字，给他们指了内科诊室。住院医生简单询问了几句，用手电筒照了照他的扁桃体，检查了一下下颚和脖子之后就开了张单子打发他们去抽血。还好现在没有人在那个小窗口排队，护士瞥了一眼布兰特的脸色，熟练快速地绑皮筋涂酒精，抽走了他两管血。列满各种数据指标的化验单很快打印出来，哈弗茨不想浪费时间去辨认那些数字和符号，直接交给了医生。  
“肺炎。”医生快速地浏览了两遍就下了结论，抬头看到哈弗茨瞬间紧张的神色又解释，“就是普通的支原体肺炎，自限性的，一开始的症状比较严重但是不用太担心。”  
“会传染吗？”布兰特轻声问了一句，得到不会的回答以后松了一口气，捏住哈弗茨搭在自己肩上的手。  
尽管如此，因为高烧，布兰特还是被要求输液。住院的病人不少，办手续花费了一点时间，他们最终还算幸运地住进了一间安静的双人病房。帘子隔开两张病床，布兰特躺在靠窗的那张床上，护士刚刚来给他扎了针挂上抗生素。  
“你的样子就像我得了什么绝症一样。”布兰特用没扎针的那只手摸上哈弗茨的眉头，脸上稍微有了一点点血色。  
“你应该早点告诉我的。”哈弗茨把他的手握住放在胸前，“别再这么吓我了Julian。”  
“为了我们一起在台上演拉二你已经等了很久了，还记得吗？”布兰特朝他露出一个虚弱的笑容，“我真的好累，Kai，让我睡觉吧。”  
哈弗茨点点头，替他掖好被子。历经了排练、演出和晚上的这一番折腾，布兰特很快就睡着了，但即使在睡梦中他也很不安稳，双眼紧闭，呼吸因为鼻塞和咽痛时重时轻，哈弗茨看着他眼下浓重的乌青，心口再一次牵扯着疼起来。他在几天前就应该发现的，再明显不过的黑眼圈和眼睛里的红血丝，但他那时居然真的以为尤利安只是睡得太晚，他明明是那种能睡多久睡多久的人不是吗？  
那些被他忽略的细节此时清晰地重新浮现在脑海中，增多的喝水次数，降低的说话频率，偶尔冒出的咳嗽，演出前一天比一天差的脸色……他们为了这次音乐会都很累，但他怎么能对着这样不对劲的尤利安无动于衷这么些天？  
是因为，是因为……  
大雪在窗外纷纷扬扬地飘落，打在玻璃上发出沙沙的声响。他从床边的椅子上站起身，走到窗边，默不作声地看着黑夜中的风雪，看着玻璃上映出自己的倒影。  
是因为他在天真地盼望着和尤利安一起演奏自己最喜欢的曲子，很早以前得知这个安排时他就天天拉着尤利安兴致勃勃地念叨。尽管窗户严实地关着，冷气还是丝丝缕缕地渗进来。哈弗茨拉上窗帘坐回床边，重重地叹了口气，就算他之前忙着自己的练习没有注意到，演出开始前也应该坚持的。而他几分钟前还在怪尤利安不早点告诉自己。  
布兰特安静地躺在那里，被病床上雪白的织物包裹着，那头耀眼的金发在他眼里好像都失去了健康的光彩。

第二天清晨还飘着零星的雪花，哈弗茨是被护士来测体温的动静吵醒的，他把自己从床沿撑起来，上半身酸痛得像要散架。布兰特也已经醒了，睁着眼睛没有起身。  
点滴在昨夜被换过一次，现在已经被取下来。体温计反复测了两次显示烧已经退了，护士叫来住院医生，检查过没问题以后他们就可以出院了。  
“你想现在回家吗？还是再睡一会儿？”哈弗茨低声询问，时间还早。  
布兰特把被子掀开一点，试着在床上活动了一下四肢。“回去吧，”声音因为一夜没有喝水还是沙哑的，但听起来已经恢复了一些力气，他伸手抓住哈弗茨的手腕晃了晃，“我好饿哦，回家给我做早饭吧。”  
“好。”看着他的样子，哈弗茨松了一口气，情不自禁地把那头睡得乱七八糟的头发揉了又揉。

哈弗茨努力回想着自己生病时妈妈是怎么做早餐的，要清淡，要有营养，要是热的，不要太刺激，哦对了尤利安的嗓子还在疼所以不要太干太硬的……他一边思忖一边在厨房里翻箱倒柜。  
布兰特捧着一杯热水，穿着毛绒绒的居家服，坐在餐桌的椅子上看着忙里忙外絮絮叨叨的男朋友，哈弗茨走进厨房前跟他说的最后一句话是“乖乖在这里坐着等我”。  
角色转变得是不是有点太夸张了？大脑因为阿奇霉素和一晚上的睡眠重新开始运转，他对着空气兀自眨眨眼睛，到底谁才是小朋友啊？  
叮叮当当的餐具相碰声，啪嗒一下的开火声，冰箱门开关的闷响，厨房里的动静吸引了他的注意。布兰特看着哈弗茨忙碌的背影自嘲地笑了起来，真是的，怎么还要小朋友照顾自己呢。马克杯里升起的热气缓缓扑到脸上，熏得他鼻子发酸。  
麦片浸透在牛奶里，随着温度的上升渐渐膨胀饱满，淡淡的乳香混合着谷物的香气弥漫在空气中，哈弗茨满意地看着，突然自己的腰从身后被抱住。  
“Julian你怎么——”  
“留下来吧，”布兰特抵着他的后背，闷闷地说，“我不想再自己一个人做早饭了。”

被人照顾也挺好的，布兰特陷在软和的被褥里愣愣地想，明明烧已经退了，脸上还在不自觉地发热。他刚刚几乎是被一口一口喂着吃完饭的，那个情景实在是太……让人不好意思了，而罪魁祸首现在一脸无辜地坐在床边，用温柔的哄孩子的语气让他再睡一觉。  
他想起哈弗茨第一次造访的那个晚上，那时候他还是个会把自己关在乐器库房里等着自己搭救的傻乎乎的小孩子，怎么一转眼他们就交换了角色，自己反而成了不让人省心的那个了。前一晚的记忆晦暗不清，高烧蒸发掉了他的大部分意识，但那些焦急的眼神和呼喊、寒冷中紧紧支撑着自己的热源，都清晰地停留在脑海中。其实他的病没什么大不了的，布兰特在心里叹了一口气，就算只有一个人也未必不能撑下去，但是因为有人在担心和照顾自己，所以他也不自觉地变得脆弱起来。  
“你也很累了，”布兰特看着哈弗茨因为缺少休息而发红的眼睛，轻声对他说，“别管我了。”  
“我不要紧，让我看着你睡着。”他的凯、他的小朋友、他的演奏家，用那双弹奏李斯特和拉赫玛尼诺夫的、给了他安心依靠的、修长有力的手，捧住他的脸颊，在额头上落下轻轻一吻。

再醒来时已经是中午了，布兰特支起上身拿过床头柜的杯子。凉的。在他犹豫着是自己去找水喝还是再麻烦一下男朋友的时候，哈弗茨已经听到了他的动静，自然而然地接过去给他换了一杯热的。  
“Julian。”  
“嗯？”  
“你多久没锻炼过了？”  
布兰特的眼神突然飘忽起来，哈弗茨还在继续。  
“你的跑步机上已经落了很厚一层灰。”  
“我……”这难道不是每个跑步机的宿命吗？  
“你得增强一下免疫力，”哈弗茨的眼睛眯了起来，“我以后会看着你锻炼的。”  
“……”布兰特把被子重新盖过自己的头顶，缓缓下线。

从公交车站到教堂广场的短短一段路上已经挤满了人，细细的电线挂着小巧的彩灯悬在半空，冬日的枯枝上也缠绕着做工精致的雪花灯，投下一片暖融融的光。路边摆满了作为装饰品的礼物盒，不知哪一个角落里的音响放着欢快活泼的圣诞歌，旋转木马上传来孩子们吵吵闹闹的笑声。  
“天哪，人真多。”哈弗茨向空中呼出白气。  
“我们来晚了，”布兰特看着前方熙熙攘攘的圣诞集市，“我觉得整个城市的人都在这里了。”  
他们不得不在人群中紧紧牵着手防止走散，纵使在过去的十几二十年里每年都逛圣诞集市，还是兴奋地像两个第一次来的孩子，注意力被一个个摊位到处拉扯。  
热红酒飘着肉桂和橙子的甜美气味，用糖霜写着Ich liebe dich的心形翻糖饼干和造型经典的姜饼人挂在摊头摇摇晃晃，胖乎乎的雪人玩偶夹杂在琳琅满目的工艺品堆里，还有德国人最不可或缺的香肠热狗烤猪肘，一阵一阵地散发罪恶的香气。教堂在灯光下仿佛童话中的城堡，广场中心立着一棵巨大的圣诞树，上面缀满彩带和节日的装饰。快乐的气氛在寒冷的冬夜四处浮动，让人心里暖烘烘的。  
被点燃的朗姆酒浇在白糖上，烧化的糖浆与红酒融合，他们挤在临时搭建的小酒馆里小口小口抿着北威州限定的火钳烧酒，分享咖喱香肠和甜得发晕的香蕉奶油可丽饼。  
“我真喜欢圣诞节。”哈弗茨把最后一口递给布兰特，布兰特就着男朋友的手咬了下去，满足地舔舔嘴唇。  
“只要能吃到好吃的，”哈弗茨替他抹去嘴角蹭上的巧克力酱，“所有的日子你都喜欢。”  
壁炉里的火焰熊熊燃烧着，布兰特的脸被染得红扑扑的。他象征性地哼了一声，跳下高脚凳，扯了扯哈弗茨的衣角，“走啦走啦，我们再出去转转。”  
唱诗班这个时候开始合唱圣诞颂歌，布兰特心血来潮地拉着哈弗茨穿过人群来到圣诞树旁，在一株系着星星灯的槲寄生下找到一个无人的小小角落。  
一切在眼神的交换里不言自明，当他们拥抱着亲吻在一起时，烟花在远处的夜空中绽放。

一年行将结束，而他们还会在一起度过一个、两个和许许多多个春夏秋冬的。

“冰天雪地，寒风刺骨，人们簌簌发抖，牙齿打战，顿足取暖。  
户外雨雪纷纷，室内炉火融融。  
冰上滑行，缓慢又小心，最怕摔跤，可是一个急转身，已经滑倒在地。”

FIN


	4. （番外）Dorky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *adult contents  
> *无差  
> *和题目一样非常非常傻

没有人能把梦做得这么真实。

当他们不得不停下来汲取空气时，布兰特晕晕乎乎地想。所以他一定不是在做梦。

哪怕这是梦也好得太过头了，哈弗茨依依不舍地离开他的嘴唇，留出几公分的距离——足以让他脸红但不至于让眼神失焦的距离。

“我等这一天已经很久了。”

布兰特看着他漂亮的眼睛，里面是不加掩饰的欢欣雀跃，像节日里讨要到糖果的孩子，又还不满足。自己的肩膀被牢牢环住，男孩儿亲昵地用脑袋蹭着他的脸颊，自顾自地吃吃笑起来。

布兰特僵硬地抬起不听使唤的手臂回抱住哈弗茨，他的心再一次失控地乱跳起来。

他们的手脚都近乎缠在一起，跌跌撞撞地走进门，面对面摔在窄窄的单人床上。哈弗茨的床。

这次他可以放任自己淹没在那片绿色的湖泊里了，布兰特用双手捧住哈弗茨的脸颊，用指腹摩挲着他锐利的颧骨线条。“天哪，”他花了好久才找到自己的声音，“我还是感觉像在做梦一样。”

“你喜欢我。”哈弗茨骄傲地宣布，然后又露出一个略带羞涩的笑容，“我也喜欢你。”

布兰特头晕目眩起来，感到全身的血液都开始燃烧。哈弗茨又一次凑上来亲吻他，一只手绕过身侧来到他的后脑勺，不给他冷静和逃跑的机会。

他们的身体随着热烈的、毫无保留的吻贴在一起。起先薄而柔软的触感像是在亲吻云朵，越深入越发凌乱纠缠，嘴唇被分开、舌头不断相遇的感觉好得让人想要尖叫。布兰特自然而然地闭上眼睛，搂住哈弗茨的脖子，温柔与亲密像海浪一层一层地包裹上来，曾经吓得他束手无策的绮丽幻想此刻正一点一点落进现实。周围的气氛也随着他们越来越重的呼吸变得浓郁起来。

他硬了。

当然，他的男孩儿的欲望也沉甸甸地抵着他。

于是，就好像是世界上最理所应当的事一样，也可能是那一点点酒精给了他勇气，布兰特的手从哈弗茨的脖颈一路往下，顺着腰线，停在他的胯骨，然后深吸一口气，刻意卸去了力量，让手轻轻落在他双腿间发热的器官上。

触碰轻得像片羽毛，但已经足够让哈弗茨剧烈地颤抖了一下，他咬住下嘴唇，脸上浮现出慌张混合着羞赧的神情。二十一岁的男孩儿从来没有经历过这个。但身体是不会骗人的，他止不住地往下瞥，等着布兰特接下来的动作，惊喜、无措、期待，各种情绪在胸腔里横冲直撞，心脏跳动的频率快要把他自己给搞晕过去了。

布兰特也好不到哪里去——但这种时候应该由自己承担起引领的责任，他非常认真地想。于是他鼓起勇气，用抖得不像样子的手指解开牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下拉链，隔着一层布料握住哈弗茨已经挺立的形状，试探地张开手指包裹住他。

哈弗茨随着他的动作控制不住地发出一声闷哼，“Julian——”他闭上眼睛又睁开，目光已经因为情欲蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，逐渐变得涣散。

看着他的神情，确保自己没有做错什么以后，布兰特犹豫地加上了一点力道，开始上下抚弄起来，伴随着轻轻的挤压，既想给他抚慰又不想做得太冒失。

但这对年轻人来说显然已经太过了，哈弗茨需要拼命克制自己才能不叫出声来。难以言喻的快感在腹股沟不断累积，蔓延到全身。被触碰到的每一寸皮肤都变得不可思议的敏感，几乎让他难以抵挡，即使隔着一层内裤，他也能感觉到布兰特的指尖上带着常年揉弦而生出的茧，略带粗糙的触感正在不停地挑战着他的忍耐限度。

身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣渴望。哈弗茨低头看看自己，再抬头看看他的尤利安，从喉咙里滚落出一声无助的呻吟，自觉地钻进了布兰特的怀里。

怀抱是火热的，也是柔软的。布兰特垂下眼睛，男孩儿把头埋在自己的肩窝里，只给他露出通红的耳朵和乱糟糟的头顶，像一只蜷缩的小猫。他想也没想就低下头，把吻落在那一头小卷毛上。作为回应，哈弗茨攥紧了扒住他后背的手，脸贴着他的衬衫蹭了两下，给他的心脏猝然一击。忽略自己硬得发疼这件事，能够亲身感受这份因他而起的欲望实在无与伦比，布兰特又一次闭上眼睛，加重了手上的力度，在湿漉漉的前端刻意停留打转，时不时往下去揉弄沉重的囊袋——好吧，他还不太擅长给别人做这些，但似乎已经足够了，哈弗茨紧紧地抱着他，整个人无法抑制地颤抖，喘息声中混杂着小声的呻吟和啜泣，看上去已经无法承受这一切了。最终，在一片“Julian”、“Jule”、又或者是“Juli”的模糊叫喊中，布兰特感到一股冲力推向自己的指尖，他的男孩儿因为他而高潮了。

时间好像长久地停留在了这一刻，房间里只有此起彼伏的呼吸和喘息声。布兰特陷入了短暂的手足无措，他等了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地把哈弗茨的脑袋从自己怀里掰出来。

“Kai？”

回答他的是一声像小动物的呼噜声和红透了的脸颊。哈弗茨不像他那么容易脸红，但此时此刻从眼眶到颧骨、到整个脸颊都泛起可爱的红晕，眼睛里满是水光。心脏又受到重重一击的布兰特完全没法控制住自己，凑上去亲了亲他的额头，再吻去睫毛上挂着的一点泪珠。

“Julian，”哈弗茨终于松开这个过紧的怀抱，手臂搭在布兰特的腰上，声音带着一点沙哑，“我——”

想要说点什么最后还是化作行动，他咬住布兰特的嘴唇，毫不犹豫地把手往下伸，打算换自己来把刚刚的一切重复一遍。

布兰特的一声惊呼被堵在这个过分热情的吻里，他只能无可奈何地闭上眼睛，喉咙里不停发出无意义的噫噫呜呜声，阴茎几乎在被碰到的第一秒就已经要射了。年轻人的学习能力未免太强了一点，他勉强保留着一点思考的能力，其余所有的意识和思绪都在感官的云层里被抛来抛去。下身传来的触感如此清晰，哈弗茨的每一次动作，急切与耐心神奇地并存，都把他摔进柔软的云朵里，每一次愉悦和渴望都更强烈一分，层层叠加到濒临极限。

男孩儿的抚摸和揉弄既温柔又生涩，还带着一点想要证明自己的跃跃欲试，他在布兰特的耳边低声呢喃着他的名字，想要把所有的爱意都完整地告诉他。一想到那双弹钢琴的手，那些漂亮修长的手指此时正包裹着他全身最敏感的部位，正在灵巧地抚慰着他，就已经太过分、太让人难以承受了！布兰特能做的只有仰起头大口喘气，断断续续地发出破碎的哭喊和呻吟。高潮来临前，他双眼紧闭、脚趾蜷缩，不用摸也知道脸上红得发烫，这副样子肯定糟透了，但他不在乎，他唯一在乎的只有身边的这个人。在一声又一声带着哭腔的“Kai”和骤然加快的动作中，快乐与满足像迎面扑来的浪头完全淹没了他。

被汗水打湿的金发和黑发在额前纠缠在一起，他们的额头也抵在一起，时不时交换几个黏糊糊的亲吻，呼吸像蜂蜜一样抹在了彼此的鼻尖。

“你还记得昨天晚上吗，就在这张床上，”布兰特闷闷地问，“你……我们……”

哈弗茨愣了两秒，随即笑了起来，红晕刚散去的脸颊又染上了一层粉色。“嗯，我……我当时就很想……亲你。”

“……那你怎么不亲呢！最后还是我先！”

“因为你说你要睡觉了！”谁敢打扰你睡觉，“而且今天还有演出……”

“好吧，是因为，”布兰特觉得自己脸又红了，“我有点害怕会错你的意。”

“但你刚才还是主动出击了？”哈弗茨揶揄地看着他。

“那是因为！”话说到一半底气不足，布兰特抓了一把头发，“……因为我不想再等了，我好喜欢你。”

哈弗茨朝他绽开一个灿烂的笑容，用整个身体贴上去抱住他，“我也好喜欢你。”声音软软的，“从第一次见面就好喜欢你，我才不会让别人坐我的琴凳。”因为太贵了。

“好啊你，”布兰特锤了锤他的肩膀，“早有预谋，嗯？”

在哈弗茨的臂弯里心满意足地躺了一会儿之后，布兰特突然意识到一个问题，抬起头。“Marco和Toni，我们现在变得和他们一样了，天哪。”

“我们会被Marco说到明年的。”哈弗茨咯咯笑起来。

“随便吧，反正他以后再也秀不到我了。”布兰特翻了个白眼，撑着坐起来，“我要去洗澡，我身上黏黏糊糊的。”

“我也是，”哈弗茨眨眨眼睛向他发出一个邀请，“”所以我们为什么不一起呢？

即使在他最难以启齿的梦里，哈弗茨也不知道怎么应对这个他一手造成的局面。他们在镜子前肩并肩刷了牙洗了脸，然后在将要进入下一步之前，哈弗茨突然踌躇起来。不能怪他，他 **紧张** ，还有点害羞。

“嗯……”也许是他的纠结都写在了脸上，布兰特犹豫地开口，往身上指了指，“脱衣服？”

没有人会比我更蠢了，哈弗茨绝望地想，邀请男朋友一起洗澡然后自己怕得不敢动，太害怕搞砸的结果就是真的会搞砸。在他决定挽救一下局面之前，男朋友已经伸出手替他解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子。

他屏住呼吸，看着扣子被一颗一颗耐心地解开，在领子被揪住往外脱的时候配合地张开双臂，等到上半身完全赤裸后布兰特顺着他肩膀到手臂的线条摸了摸，毫无掩饰目光里的迷恋。

哈弗茨咬了咬嘴唇，又一次有样学样。衬衣下的皮肤又温暖又柔软，他依依不舍地在布兰特的腰腹摸了好几个来回，直到布兰特涨红了脸催他快点。

衣服一件一件落在地上，等到水温合适以后，哈弗茨牵着布兰特的手走进淋浴间。蒸腾的水汽温柔地笼罩住他们，气氛一下子变得朦胧又暧昧。刚刚高潮过的痕迹还没有被完全冲去，新一轮欲望的拉锯已经开始，他们在花洒下交换了今晚不知道第几个热情的吻。

身体完全贴合的瞬间彼此坚硬的阴茎也碰到了一起。“唔……！”布兰特慌张地往下看了一眼，下意识伸出的手悬在空中。哈弗茨看准时机握住他的手，带着他一起放到他们腿间高昂的性器上。

亲吻还在继续，同时手中的动作也不疾不徐地开始，这一次他没有再让尤利安做指导，而是自己掌握了主动权。

布兰特几乎在同时就剧烈地颤抖起来，腿止不住地发软，刚刚高潮过一次的身体敏感又脆弱，哈弗茨用另一只手臂牢牢揽住他的腰，向后靠在瓷砖墙面上，确保他们不会一起摔下去。

尖锐的喘息回荡在狭小的淋浴间里，蒸汽都染上了情欲的味道。布兰特只觉得浑身僵硬，肌肉完全不听使唤，既没法支撑自己也没法让他放松下来好好感受男朋友的照顾，腿间还不断地传来一阵比一阵强烈的刺激。太过头了，他根本不敢往下看，手被动地跟着哈弗茨的动作上下套弄，他们的阴茎也摩擦在一起。花洒里的热水不停地滑进腹股沟，和前液混在一起，成了手中又湿又滑的一片。我不行了，他在心里哀嚎。更要命的是这个时候男孩儿的吻落在了他的侧颈，温柔绵密，一路顺着脖子到肩膀，时不时轻轻啃咬，不断撩拨着他本就敏感的神经。

“Kai……呜呜……”

哈弗茨垂下眼睛，他的尤利安湿漉漉地在自己的臂弯里发抖，呜咽着他的名字，又一次从眼眶红到脖子，全身都泛起了淡淡的粉色，被那双湛蓝湿润的眼睛看一眼，他就不可避免地感到下腹发紧，那只柔软灵活的手还在自己的……全身的血液都沸腾起来，没有哪个血气方刚的小年轻受得了这个。

他下意识地闭上眼睛，烟花在夜幕中猛地绽开。

体验过于刺激，他们在彼此的怀抱里满足地喘息，一动也不想动。哈弗茨看着布兰特脸上的红晕一点点变浅、消散，直到布兰特晃晃脑袋笑了起来，凑上来亲他。单纯的嘴唇相贴，快乐的，甜美的，亲昵的。

收拾干净自己耗尽了他们的最后一丝力气，布兰特几乎是闭着眼睛爬上床，钻进男朋友的怀里。单人床的宽度让他清醒了一下，“我们会不会滚下去……”，他摸摸离自己不过几厘米的床沿。

“我会抱着你的。”哈弗茨半梦半醒地亲了亲他的头顶，“晚安，Julian。”

怀抱带来的安心很快盖过了一切。“晚安，Kai。”

**FIN**

~~我觉得还是会滚下去的~~ ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> 所有提到的曲子：  
> 维瓦尔第《四季》（Le quattro stagioni [The Four Seasons] Op. 8）  
> 舒伯特《野玫瑰》（Heidenröslein, D 257）  
> 柴可夫斯基《胡桃夹子》（Nutcracker, Op. 71）  
> 柴可夫斯基《D大调小提琴协奏曲》（Violin Concerto in D major, Op. 35）简称柴小协  
> 拉赫玛尼诺夫《第二钢琴协奏曲》（Piano Concerto No. 2 in E minor, Op. 27）简称拉二（钢协）
> 
> 最近听德沃夏克的美国四重奏上头，一度在德沃夏克和拉赫玛尼诺夫之间纠结，但拉二毕竟在油管人称“My proudest fap”（不是（所以就你了
> 
> 李斯特和拉赫玛尼诺夫对piano gang都比较不友好，但我相信小凯的手指够长（
> 
> 四季的演出我参考的是卡厨指挥穆特演奏的那一版，这种编制应该是需要soloist的，但我一时没想到谁比较合适就让首席顶上了
> 
> 还有就是没给中提安排一个首席，以至于需要大提首席来提醒一个中提手，但是现役里我没想到谁合适诶
> 
> Another Day of Sun的四重奏版本我是在B站上看到的，指路XSO西安交响乐团（BV1S74112734），中提的高光时刻哈哈哈哈
> 
> 这篇文借用了很多双琴的梗，如果对古典乐感兴趣想了解的话可以去B站搜Two Set Violin，从此开始快乐的Ling学家之路！


End file.
